


I Look At The World (And I Notice It's Turning)

by notyouricon



Series: JJProject Drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bravery, Busking, Guitar Player!Jinyoung, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mysterious Im Jaebum, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouricon/pseuds/notyouricon
Summary: Jinyoung knows soulmates exist, but he's never met a pair.





	I Look At The World (And I Notice It's Turning)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to another short installment in the JJProject Drabbles series! I hope you guys enjoy this, let me know what you think in the comments, I love getting the feedback! Thanks for dropping in and reading this little writing, it really means a lot!
> 
> \--A

Jinyoung was alone, he had been alone for most of his life, never truly fitting in one place. He roamed, the only time he really stayed in one place was for university, but now, he moved around. Living out of the back of a camper, busking on street corners and in subways, picking up odd jobs. It was another day, slightly overcast, and he sat on a bench in the park, playing his guitar, his most prized possession. The groups of people that walked past would sometimes drop crumpled bills into his case, and he would give them a smile.

There was a couple arguing off to the side, a man and a young woman bickered over some trivial topic. He wished they could stop fighting, the world didn’t need that kind of chaos, didn’t need arguments. His smile was sad today, the mystery hadn’t shown up yet, everywhere he went, he saw one person, a constant. He had never spoken, never showed any sign that he wanted to be approached, but Jinyoung welcomed his presence all the same. 

Feeling as though he was done for the day, Jinyoung began to pack up his guitar, counting the bills and finding enough for gas and dinner. He couldn’t believe himself, hoping for a person whose name he didn’t even know was stupid. He began the stroll out of the park, passing the couple, their conversation had grown heated, and they were practically shouting at each other. The man raised his hand, but before he could bring it down to hit the girl, Jinyoung jumped in front, taking the blow instead. 

His cheek stung, a sharp pain, the man was wearing a ring, it must’ve cut into the skin. Jinyoung shook his head to clear it, watching the man’s eyes widen in shock, as he realized what had happened. The woman behind Jinyoung was crying, tears slipping down her face as her shoulders shook. “Weren’t you ever taught, that hitting women is a crime?” Jinyoung said cooly, d had stopped oozing from the lesion, Jinyoung reached into his pocket, pulling out a spare bandaid, and sticking it on. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw the mystery, and whirled facing the stranger again. Staring the man down, Jinyoung can see the beginnings of fear in his eyes. “Scram.”

As the man leaves, Jinyoung turned to the woman, offering an apologetic smile. “Are you okay, ma’am?” He asks, voice getting quiet, it hadn’t been his place to interfere, but this situation hit close to home for him. She nodded, and Jinyoung felt glad, glad that he had protected her, glad that he could protect her. He said a quick goodbye, and watched her scramble out of the park to hail a taxi. Jinyoung felt something wet on his cheek, and brought a hand up, dabbing against his cheekbone, he hissed. His fingers came away bloody, and he was quick to find a public restroom. The room stank, and the tile floor was filthy, but the water that ran from the tap was cool and clear. Taking some paper towels, Jinyoung set about cleaning up the cut on his cheek. 

Once the blooaround. The man was still there, standing still as ever, and when Jinyoung opened his mouth to speak, walked out the door. Jinyoung followed, picking up his guitar case and briskly walking out after him, “Hey! You there!” He shouted, and the man turned, stopping to wait for Jinyoung to catch up. Once he did, the man offered a smile.

“Finally, I’ve been waiting for you to say something.” The new person said, his voice steady and low. Holding up a hand, the other man reached out and touched Jinyoung’s shoulder, smiling softly, “Hello, I am Im Jaebum, your soulmate.” True enough, when the hand left Jinyoung’s body, there was a red string, slowly turning gold, tied around The man’s, Jaebum’s pinky. Looking down, Jinyoung saw his own hand had the red string as well, connected to Jaebum’s.

“Hello, I’m glad to have found you.” He whispered, he had never met a pair of soulmates, but he did believe in it. His parents hadn’t been soulmates, that was for sure, but he had a soulmate, right here in front of him. His smile grew, and he reached out to lace his fingers through the other male’s. “I’m Park Jinyoung.”

**Author's Note:**

> The original plan for this work was going to be a death au, in which Jaebum, instead of being Jinyoung's soulmate, was Jinyoung's demise, leading him out into oncoming traffic. But I changed it last minute, and here we are. Sorry it was so short, I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
